


the way you shake and shiver

by possibilityleft



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They end up in a broom closet after the science fair.  Velma jams the lock with a bobby pin as Marcie slides her fingers into Velma's turtleneck, pulling it down so she can nip at her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you shake and shiver

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was, "Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated, Velma/Marcie, competence porn."

They end up in a broom closet after the science fair. Velma jams the lock with a bobby pin as Marcie slides her fingers into Velma's turtleneck, pulling it down so she can nip at her neck. Velma shivers at the touch.

"I can't believe you know the names of all of Saturn's moons," Velma says, her voice husky. Her fingers are creeping up under Marcie's skirt, scratching at Marcie's thighs.

"I have a mnemonic," Marcie says, biting down on Velma's collarbone. "You got the one about the trig functions."

Velma pushes a mop aside and leans back against the door, pulling Marcie closer; she twists back and unhooks her own bra. Marcie immediately buries her face in Velma's chest. She's a quick study, after all. She nips at Velma's breast over her shirt before shucking it off her.

Velma never lets anyone else see her like this -- hair mussed, breathing hard. At least, not unless she's running from someone in a ridiculous mask. But she's not thinking about that right now. She's sliding Marcie's panties down her thighs, dropping to her knees in the crowded closet. The floor is cold on Velma's knees but she barely pauses to move a mop before leaning forward and putting her mouth to Marcie's cunt.

"You're a genius," Marcie says with a quick intake of breath, her knees weakening. Velma cups her hands around Marcie's ass to help steady her.

Velma would not have said so herself, but she is quite skilled. She and Marcie practice quite regularly, after all. She knows exactly what to do to make Marcie happy. Carefully she inserts two fingers into her body, enjoying the taste of victory on her lips. Marcie bites down hard on her shirt to muffle the sound, her legs shaking. Velma tastes Marcie's clit with the flat of her tongue, rides down her orgasm with her.

Marcie sighs, knees weak. She reaches down and cups Velma's head in her hand, scratching gently at her scalp. Velma leans into the touch.

"We should go through a few of those mnemonics again," Velma says. She breathes on Marcie's thigh and Marcie twitches from over-stimulation. Velma's fingers slip under her own skirt. Her underwear is damp.

"Is that an invitation?" Marcie asks, with her most wicked grin. "Come up here."

They fumble in the broom closet, spend a few long moments kissing, fingers gentle on clavicle, neck, breast. Velma knocks over a broom and they are quiet for a long moment, worried, but no one comes. The science fair was not well-attended and most have already gone. They could be doing this on Velma's bed, but instead Marcie is helping Velma clear off the workbench, putting her sweater down for Velma to sit on. The angle isn't great, but they are women who enjoy a challenge. Velma scoots to the edge of the bench and Marcie spreads Velma's knees. Velma reaches for her socks and Marcie grabs Velma's hands.

"It's dirty in here," she says, "and I like them."

Marcie is still sometimes shy about her wanting; Velma smiles and then gasps Marcie puts her mouth to her sex.

"Phylum," Marcie says, spelling it slowly with her tongue, "class..."

Velma moans. "You can't be serious!" she says, squirming. Marcie squeezes her thighs and keeps going down through species. She is only halfway through the planets when Velma comes, but finishes up Jupiter just to be contrary. Velma is laughing by then. She helps Marcie dress, and Marcie helps her. They run their hands through each other's hair to straighten it, and after a moment's considering at the door, open it and come out, hand in hand, hiding their giggles. This isn't the first time they've stolen off by themselves at the school, but the fact that it is a Saturday and there is almost no one else here makes it feel more dirty.

They don't see anyone as they make their way back to the gym and collect their experiments. Velma pins their ribbon to Marcie's shirt and they spend twenty minutes discussing who should keep it as they walk home. They come to no agreement, except that they would meet again tomorrow to start preparing for the academic bowl, which they intend to win.

"I'm working on something for remembering the 12 labors of Hercules," Velma says. Marcie kisses her cheek.

"See you later," she says, and Velma watches her go, no longer worried that she might not see her again, still holding on to her last glimpse.


End file.
